


The Potter Administration

by VulcanRavenClaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanRavenClaw/pseuds/VulcanRavenClaw
Summary: In response to a reddit prompt where Harry hears an off-hand reference to a "Potter Administration" and comes to realize the massive influence he has, and how it might look from the outside looking in.The post on the HPfanfiction subreddit is "Harry's Stark Realization, Years Later..."I word vomitted this to get back into the writing habit, hoping to get MIM going again soon.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Potter Administration

Summer 2028

The party was boring - they always were. Even after 30 years people still asked Harry to make a speech or recount some harrowing event from the wizarding war. 

“I hate that I let you drag me to these things.” He muttered to Ginny who just smiled at him.

“I know we see our friends regularly, but don’t you think that letting the wider world get a glimpse of you every now and then is really that big an issue. Besides, mum would kill us if we missed it. Come on, let’s go talk to the American delegation, they usually aren’t so bad.”

Harry grunted, following his wife to the far side of the room where the majority of unfamiliar faces are.

He largely tuned out the conversation until he heard his name.

“What was that?” He asked in the general direction of where he’d heard the name ‘Potter’.

A red-faced young woman looked his way, “I’m sorry sir?”

“I heard you say Potter - what are we talking about?” Harry asked, feeling his temper rise a bit.

“Nothing at all sir, she merely stated that the Potter administration has been great for the magical world.”

Harry paused for a moment, clearly he must have misheard.

“Potter administration?”

“Well, yes. That’s generally how we refer to the ministry. Have for the past 20 years or so.” The man commented, looking almost as bewildered as Harry felt.

“There is no Potter administration... My wife coaches quidditch at Hogwarts and I… Well I don’t do much of anything. Certainly not in over a decade. How do you see a Potter administration?”

“Ah. Quite right sir, my apologies.” The man said quickly, turning and making his escape.

Two weeks passed and Harry couldn’t get that comment out of his brain. Eventually he snapped and flooed to his best friend.

“Ron!” He called, exiting the grate.

“Oi!” came the call from the front of the shop.

“How are you doing?” Harry called as he caught sight of Ron.

“Hugo’s driving me a bit mad, but otherwise things are fine. The shop is doing well and Hermione’s research seems to be going ok.” Ron trailed off at that, his eyes visibly searching for anything about his wife’s work that he might have missed. “Yup - no issues recently. ‘Specially after that last tip you gave her.” 

Harry nodded absently. Minutes passed where Harry was lost in his own thoughts before Ron punched him in the arm.

“Alright, mate?”

“Huh?” 

Ron chuckled, “You looked more than a little lost there. Everything ok? What brings you in by the way?”

“Something someone said to me at the banquet a few weeks ago.” Harry said, still not fully paying attention.

“What?” Ron seemed confused, “Who said what that’s got you this distracted three weeks later?”

“It was only two weeks.”

“Whatever! What’s got you so flummoxed?”

“One of the Yanks referred to the British ministry as the Potter administration - when I tried to correct him he just agreed and basically ran away.” Harry said, turning fully to his friend.

“The Potter administration? But Percy’s the minister.” Ron seemed as confused as Harry felt.

“Exactly!” Was all Harry could think to say.

“No idea what he’s on about. But they’re always saying crazy stuff… So who knows, eh?” Ron said with a shrug. “You want to swing by for dinner tonight? Hugo’s bringing his new girlfriend for her first visit, I’ll be doing my best to embarrass him. Might be fun watching her panic in front of the savior of wizarding Britain.” He was laughing heartily.

“Sure, maybe Hermione has a theory for this whole Potter administration thing too. I’ll warn Ginny before we come - make sure we’re both wearing something properly embarrassing. See you tonight!” Harry said, walking back to the grate still deep in thought.

Embarrassing Hugo turned out to be more difficult than any of them could have guessed, although his ears finally began to tinge that Weasley red, when Ron and Harry began singing “Odo The Hero” while toasting with any liquid that happened to be nearby. Hugo’s breaking point was when Ron (while Hermione was out of the room) successfully toasted and took a drink straight from the gravy boat. At which point he spluttered, sounding very much like his uncle Percy, grabbed his girlfriend's hand who was dumbstruck watching the two ‘grown men’ with shock.

After the roar of the floo quieted down Harry and Ron shared a long look before bursting into uproarious laughter.

“Gravy?! Really mate?” Harry shouted between gasps for air.

“I can’t believe how well he took all the rest. Really amazing what older cousins will do to a kid.” Ginny commented with a massive grin.

“What on earth?” Hermione stormed into the room, “Where did Hugo and Charlotte go?”

Ron tried to keep a straight face, which only sent Harry into further fits of laughter, causing Ginny to break. Ron held on until Harry fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. After a few minutes the room recovered and recounted the story to Hermione who was less than amused and immediately sent an owl to Charlotte apologizing for the behavior of her family.

“Hermione, now that that’s done I wanted to ask you something.” Harry called to her.

“Oh really. Well, I want you to not chase off my son and his new girlfriend.” Hermione answered with a clipped tone.

“Right, noted.” Harry answered, “I can do that. Did you talk to any of the Americans at the ball a few weeks ago?”

Hermione glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes, “Of course I did. Why?”

“One of them made a comment to me about the ‘Potter Administration’ and I had no idea what he was on about. When I asked what he meant he basically ran away.”

“Wow, I haven’t heard that one. I did have someone accuse me of working for the DA at one point.” 

“What?!” “The DA was over 30 years ago?” Ron and Harry interjected. Ginny just began looking contemplative. 

“It didn’t mean Dumbledore’s Army, they meant it as Dumbledore’s Administration - think about it Harry. Look where members of the DA ended up? Look at who is leading the British ministry.”

“Huh.” Ginny muttered, nodding.

“What?” Harry asked, still confused.

“Let’s look at it this way. List your ten closest friends whose name isn’t Weasley.” Hermione asked with an exasperated look.

“Well… Neville, Susan, Hannah, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Dennis, Katie B, and Viktor, probably.” 

“Right, now look at where all of them are.” Hermione continued, “Neville is deputy headmaster at Hogwarts, Susan is the head of the DMLE, Hannah runs the Leaky Cauldron, Luna runs the Quibbler, Lavender runs the Prophet. Parvati is a prominent healer and is on the board at St. Mungos, Dean works with war orphans, Dennis helps muggleborns get more comfortable in the wizarding world, Katie Bell revolutionized the Quidditch league, and Viktor is still one of the best quidditch coaches.”

Harry seemed startled by the information. And Hermione wasn’t done yet.

“Now let’s look at the Weasleys. Your wife is a world-renowned quidditch player and commentator. Your best friend runs one of the most successful magical stores in all of Britain, I’m one of the top unspeakables leading research into the origins of magic. Bill is the top human at Gringott’s, and Percy is the Minister for Magic.”

“But… But… That’s them, that has nothing to do with me.” Harry spluttered.

“Doesn’t it? You don’t think your backing of Percy helped? You don’t think Neville and Susan’s notoriety from the DA and the Battle of Hogwarts helped them? You practically bank rolled both Dennis and Dean’s operations at the start.” Hermione said, “And one last thing to consider. How often do you see all of these busy, prominent people?”

“Well, they’re… They’re just my friends and family. Of course I see them a lot. But… I don’t tell them what to do!” Harry was getting a little indignant.

“You don’t?” Ginny asked.

“No, of course not.”

“What did that letter from Neville yesterday say? He asked your advice about a new course, didn’t he?” Ginny asked

“Well -”

“And last Sunday at the Burrow you and Percy had some discussion about updates to policing the statute of secrecy and the Reasonable Restrictions of Underage Sorcery that you’ve been trying to get passed since that Dementor incident.” Ron chimed in thoughtfully

“But -”

“You also gave me the idea for my latest round of research which is proving quite fruitful.” Hermione commented.

“I -” Harry started but stopped again. “But I’m not _trying_ to do all that. I didn’t want that to happen. Besides, all of those people are good at what they do!”

“Yes. That’s true.” Hermione said, “But what it is, and what it looks like are two very different things.”


End file.
